Did Somebody Mention the Ghosts in the Mansion?
Did Somebody Mention the Ghosts in the Mansion? is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang gets stranded at a haunted mansion on the way home from a concert. Plot "And the Mutant Pig really is Rockin Roadie!" Velma exclaimed pulling off the mask. "What?!" Said a bunch of people in a band. "Rockin was jealous that you guys got to rock out while he was just working backstage..." Velma started. Daphne yawned. "Hurry it up Velma, I'm tired." "And like Scoob and I are really hungry." Shaggy complained. Scooby's stomach starting howling like an ape. "And I don't wanna miss the new episode of How to be a Leader!" Fred rushed. Velma glared at them. "Anyway. We knew it was Rockin when the Pig Mutant destroyed that famous guitar in rage. No self-respecting musician would ever destroy such a valuable piece of music history. Also.." "Yeah yeah yeah... He also dropped a card for music lessons blah, blah, meddling kids, gotta jet!" Fred said, him shooing out the gang into the Mystery Machine. "Uh... Thanks?" Said one of the band members. Fred drove the Mystery Machine through creepy woods on the way back to home. "Really guys!? That was so unprofessional!" Velma complained as Daphne was asleep and Shaggy and Scooby were snacking. "Sorry Velm, but that concert mystery was lasting way too long." Fred said. Velma sighed. "Freddy watch out!" Velma screamed as a man walked in front of the van. Fred stopped the van right away. "You city folk better get out of these woods. There's a haunted mansion round these parts." The farmer said. "Who even are you?" Velma asked. "Asa Shankman. I own a farm around here, but I here whaling and hollering and screaming every night. Turn back if you want to live!" He warned, walking off. "He scary." Scooby stated. "C'mon. Just keep going Fred. Just some crazy old farmer that's all." Velma said. Fred continued the van down the road until it stopped in front of a large estate. "Like, why'd you stop in the ominous looking, farmer-warned-us-never-to-go-near mansion?" Shaggy asked. "Because we're out of gas. Now how am I going to catch How to be a Leader?" Fred said, frustrated. "Why don't we talk to the people in that cheery looking house next to the creepy old mansion?" Velma said. "They may have gas." The gang walked out and over to the house, waking Daphne up beforehand. "No I don't want the ferret!" She shouted, waking up from a dream. "What's going on?" She asked as she followed the gang to the small house. Little did they know a ghost of a Civil War General was watching them from the mansion. "Hahahahaha!" He laughed. --- The gang rang the doorbell of a tiny home next to the creepy mansion. A small man carrying two crying children answered the door. "Why hello. Who are you?" He asked kindly. "We're Mystery Inc. and our van is out of gas so we're kind of stuck here..." Fred said. "Oh I'm Marty and I don't know if we have gas, here hold these." He said, handing his two kids to Fred to hold and he went inside. "Uhhhhhh..." Fred said awkwardly holding the two crying children. Marty came back and opened the door. "Sorry we don't have any gas. My neighbor next door may have some though. Have a good night!" He said shutting the door. "Uhhhhhh..." Fred said, still holding the two kids. Marty opened the door again. "Whoops!" He said, taking his kids. "Wouldn't wanna forget these beautiful children who keep me up all night!" "Like, now we have to walk over to a creepy mansion, like no way!" Shaggy refused. "Yeah no way!" Scooby agreed. "Would you guys do it for a Scooby Snack?" Fred asked. "Yeah!" They both said excitedly. Daphne would've said something, but she was asleep while standing up. Fred tossed the snacks over to the two cowards who ate them and burped, waking Daphne. "Don't touch the carrot!" Daphne shouted as she woke up. "Where are we going?" "The spooky, inviting mansion. C'mon sleeping beauty let's go." Fred ordered. The gang walked up the mansion's empty driveway and went to ring the doorbell but a woman in a maid's outfit ran out before they could. "Ahh!" Shaggy and Scooby screamed. "I'm sorry I frightened you, but I just couldn't stay in that mansion any longer. My boss refuses to acknowledge that his mansion is haunted!" The maid said. "I, Mabel Gunthree, will never set foot in there again!" She stormed off. "Looks like we have a mystery on our hands and some gas to find! This is worth missing How to be a Leader!" Fred proclaimed. "Seriously. It is so late! We're really going to stay up another few hours to solve a mystery?! Ugh..." Daphne complained. The gang walked in but Daphne stayed back. "I'll give you a Scooby Snack." Scooby bribed. Daphne sighed, and ate the snack and her eyes lit up. She reacted the way Shaggy and Scooby did trying their first Sorcerer Snack. "Let's go! But I'm still tired." She said following Scooby. The gang walked into the huge mansion, which despite there being a maid, it looked really creepy, dirty, and abandoned. "Hello?" Velma shouted. "Hello?" "That's weird it seems like no one is home." Daphne said. "Maybe we should split up and look for the owner of a the mansion." Fred said. "Like, Scoob, Daph, and I will look for him in the kitchen!" Shaggy said as the three of them bolted away. "Then let's look around upstairs." Fred said. The two walked up the spiral staircase, avoiding the spiderwebs. --- Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby walked into the creepy kitchen. "Like there better be some good eats in that fridge!" Shaggy exclaimed. Scooby nodded excitedly. "Don't mind me, I'm just gonna nap..." Daphne said, sitting in a chair and closing her eyes. Shaggy and Scooby opened the fridge excitedly. They pulled out all sorts of food and plopped all of their food onto the kitchen table. "Now this is some good eatin'." Shaggy grinned excitedly. "Ooooooooooo" moaned something behind Shaggy and Scooby. "What was that..?" Scooby asked nervously. All of a sudden a sheet ghost appeared behind Shaggy. Scooby gulped. "G-g-g-..." He stuttered. "Gourds? Gumbo? Green apples? Green eggs and ham?" Shaggy asked, Scooby shook his head at every response. "Ghost!!" Scooby screamed waking Daphne. "Thanks for the monkey." She said, waking from her nap. "Agh!" She screamed spotting the ghost. "Like, roast!?" Shaggy said excitedly. "Where?" He turned around and spotted the ghost. "Ohhh... Ghost. Gotcha... Zoinks!" The three ran out of the kitchen and into the halls of the mansion. They ran into a library. Inside they saw a ghostly bride. She turned around to show her crying face. "Aww that ghost is sad." Daphne said. "I'm going to go ask what's wrong." "Like, you do that." Shaggy said. "We'll be right by your side." Scooby said as the two of them pulled a book on a bookshelf opening a secret passage which they went into. "Thanks." Daphne said sarcastically. She walked up to the ghost and tapped her shoulder. "Uh hi Ms. Ghost. I'm Daphne Blake, so I'm just kinda wondering why you're crying and what I can do to make you feel better?" She smiled. The ghost stopped crying and screamed like a banshee at her. "There. There. It's good too let out your feelings." Daphne hugged the ghost. The ghost pushed her aside and shrieked at her again. "That was uncalled for." Daphne said. The ghost pushed a bookshelf which toppled over where Daphne was. She jumped out of the way just in time. "I'm too tired for this." She said. She ran away from the ghost who chased her. She pulled the book on the bookshelf and she went into the secret passage where Shaggy and Scooby were playing a board game. "So how'd it go?" Shaggy asked. "I don't wanna talk about it." Daphne sighed. Scooby giggled. "Ghost equals bad." --- "Hello?" Velma shouted. "Give it up Velma, no one's going to answer." Fred said. "What are you doing in my home?" Asked a voice with a thick southern accent. "Oh we're sorry sir, our car ran out of gas in front of your house." Fred said as he turned to see that the voice belonged to a ghost of a civil war general. "Get out of my house!" He yelled. "Fred, I don't think he wants to give us any gas!" Velma warned. "Run!" Fred screamed. The two ran away from the ghost who was in pursuit. They ran into a bedroom and he followed after. He looked around the room and saw that there were lumps under the covers. He jumped on them, but Fred and Velma were under the bed and they snuck out of the room, shutting the door and putting a broom between the door handles. "Let me out you Yankees!" Yelled the ghost as he banged on the door. The two walked back down stairs. "If no one is here, why was there a maid?" Velma asked. "Maybe she was a ghost." Fred said. "I highly doubt it." Velma said, skeptically. "Although I wonder who's ghost that is." "Why don't we check out the library to find out?" Fred said. The two walked in to see Shaggy and Scooby playing the board game on a table while Daphne was sleeping. "So much for looking for the owner of the house." Velma said, rolling her eyes. "Sorry!" Scooby said. "Well that's nice for apologizing Scooby." Velma thanked. "No not sorry, we're playing Sorry." Scooby said. Velma facepalmed. "Velm, we stopped searching because we were being chased by two ghosts!" Shaggy said. "We were chased by a ghost too." Fred explained. "A southern general with a beard, and a gun, and a civil war uniform." Fred explained while standing in front of a painting that looked exactly like the ghost. "So, like, that dude." Shaggy pointed. "Maybe..." Fred observed. "Fred who else would it be?" Velma. "I don't know he's not glowing in this picture." Fred said. "I think this was painted while he was alive Freddy." Velma said. "Oh..." Fred said. He read the plate under the painting. "General Louie P. Drywall of the Confederate Army... Hmmm." "This must be that creep's house." Velma said. "Furnished in early Creepazoid." Shaggy said. Scooby giggled, waking Daphne. "Protect the monkey!" She screamed. "Oh hey guys. What's up?" "I doubt this house is too old, after all, there's a security camera up in this corner." Velma pointed out. "What would a ghost need with a security camera?" Fred asked. "Why don't you ask him?" Scooby scream pointing at the general's ghost. "Get out of my house you trespassers!" Warned the ghost. "Ahhhhh!" The gang screamed. The chase starts The gang get chased by the ghost up the stairs and have a Scooby-Dooby-Doors moment. Shaggy and Scooby run down a different flight of stairs but trip on something and fall down the stairs which turn into a slide. At the bottom of the steps is a sheets ghost which chased them into the billiards room where a skeleton-like specter stood and growled at them. They ran. Meanwhile Fred, Daphne, and Velma ran into a laundry room where many clothes hung on clothes lines to dry. The general wasn't far behind so when he walked in they covered themselves in bedsheets and scared him off. Daphne ran into the wine cellar and the general followed. She ran and hid in a bucket of grapes. The general looked around but didn't see her. Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby ran from the Skeleton Specter and The Weeping Bride. They chased them into the basement and the gang slammed and locked the door on them. Chase ends. "Where's Daphne?" Scooby asked. All of a sudden the gang heard snoring. They walked over and saw her asleep in the large bucket. "Daphne!" Velma woke her up. "Pass the turkey!" She screamed as she woke up. "Ugh why am I so sticky?" "You fell asleep for the umpteenth time." Velma explained. "I'm sorry but how do we do it? For some reason we can just stay up all night solving a mystery and not be tired at all! I mean seriously, do we ever sleep?" Daphne asked. "Shaggy, what's in your leg?" Fred asked. Shaggy gulped. "It better not be a hand!" Velma pulled it off. "It appears to be a tripwire..." "What does it mean?" Fred asked. "It means that I solved the mystery." Velma explained. "Now c'mon, we've got to get out of this cellar and catch that ghost." The gang walked out, but Scooby tripped on a stray wine bottle. He fell back and his foot pressed down on a panel in the floor, opening a compartment in the wall. "Wasn't me." Scooby said, guiltily. The gang walked over and pulled a large box out of the compartment. Velma went to open it. "Like don't. Who knows what sort of creepy collectible could be in there! An arm, a leg, a head! I don't wanna look!" Shaggy whimpered. "Ooo. Maybe there's a puppet, or a fake beard! Or a Pinky the unicorn doll!" Daphne cheered. "Let's hope not." Fred shook his head. "I highly doubt any of that is in this box." Velma said. "Scooby snacks?" Scooby asked. "Now why would there be Scooby Snacks in here?!" Velma began to get frustrated. She opened the box to reveal stacks on stacks of money. "Whoah!" The gang all said. They all imagined swimming in, bathing in, showering in, and eating money. They all had money signs replacing their eyes. "Get your hands off of my fortune!" Yelled the Ghost of General Louie P. Drywall. "Just take it!" Scooby screamed handing the ghost the box. "Now get out!" Yelled the ghost. The gang ran out of the basement and the ghost chased them out into the cornfield of the farm next door. The gang was being chased around the corn by the ghost when Asa came back out onto his porch and saw them in his field. "Help us Mr. Shankman!" Screamed Fred. "Uhhhh.... The cows need a milking. I'm coming Bertha!" He ran away, frightened. "How helpful." Velma said, she then screamed as the ghost grabbed for her. "Back to the house!" Shaggy screamed as the gang ran back followed by the ghost. They ran into the foyer where Scooby accidentally hit a lever, causing the chandelier in the middle to fall on and trap the ghost. "Let me out!" The ghost ordered. Fred pulled off the mask. "Some guy we've never seen before?!" The gang said in unison. "The name's Pierre Drywall. Descendant of the famous confederate general Louie P. Drywall." The man said. "Y'all are trying to steal my fortune aren't you?" "No sir. All we needed was some gas." Fred said. "So I scared the living day lights out if you kids for nothing? Oh well it was pretty fun." Pierre said. "I knew that this house wasn't an abandoned haunted mansion for many reasons. You have a working refrigerator, security cameras, and most obviously electric lights." Velma explained. "But like how did he get all of those other creepy ghosts to show up?" Shaggy asked. "He used many booby traps and tripwires to trigger holographic images of ghosts. He set all of this up to scare away anyone looking to steal his fortune." Velma said. Daphne snored loudly, but her eyes were open. "Daphne, I know you're asleep." Velma said disapprovingly. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Daphne screamed as she regained consciousness. "I was totally paying attention." "Oh really, what did I just say?" Velma asked. "Uuhhhhhh... Something about statistics, no wait... Some arcane knowledge about the civil war!" Daphne said excitedly. "Show me civil war!" Scooby said like a game show host. Velma sighed. "Some of those ghosts were super realistic. Like that skeleton ghost and that ghost bride! Man you had me spooked." Shaggy said punching Pierre's arm playfully. "What ghost bride and skeleton ghost?" Pierre asked. "Hahahaha!" Shaggy laughed, wiping away a tear. "Good one!" "I don't think he's joking Shag." Fred said. All of a sudden the ghost bride and skeleton specter appeared at the top of the stairs. Shaggy passed out. "Run!" Fred said. "Help me I'm stuck!" Pierre said. They got him out of the chandelier, but the ghost bride grabbed the box of money from Pierre's hand. "Hahaha!" Laughed the skeleton specter. "My fortune!" Pierre cried out. "Sick 'Em Scoob!" Fred said. Scooby ran off but came back dressed as an old man. "What did you say youngster?" He said in a fake old man's voice. "Quit the act Scooby, and get those ghost thieves!" Velma said. Scooby whimpered but chased after the two ghost who ran out into the woods. Scooby chased them and started barking. The two ghosts saw and ran away in fear. The two ghosts tripped, rolled down a hill into a pond. The gang ran over to Scooby. "Way to go Scooby!" Daphne cheered, hugging him. --- Two police officers were holding the pair of soggy ghosts. "So uhhh what exactly is happening here?" Asked the policeman. Pierre unmasked the ghosts as Mabel and Marty! "My two nosy neighbors!" Pierre said in disgust. "Neighbors? I thought Mabel was the maid?" Fred asked. "No, Mabel is actually Marty's wife. The two of them have lived next to the large mansion for years and their jealousy has grown year after year of the rich Pierre Drywall. I figured out there was something suspicious about that maid when she said that she was going home, but Mr. Drywall's driveway was completely empty, meaning wherever she was going she was walking and where else but to the house next door?" Velma explained. "Oh I get it. She used the maid's costume so she wouldn't get caught snooping around the house so she knew where to find Pierre's ghostly booby traps." Daphne said. "They then dressed up like ghosts themselves to scare away Pierre. The fact that I could physically touch the bride meant that it wasn't one of Pierre's holographic booby traps." Daphne said. "Marty you idiot! If only you didn't tell those kids about going to the mansion we would've kept that fortune for ourselves." Mabel screamed. "Oh with this again!" Marty said. "Excuse me!" Mabel retorted as the two argued while being dragged away by the police. "And to think they would've been rich if it weren't for you meddling kids." Pierre laughed. The gang laughed as well. --- Pierre filled up the Mystery Machine and waved goodbye to the gang as Daphne hopped into the passenger's seat of the van. The rest of the gang was sound asleep in the car while lullaby music played in the background. "Awwww." Daphne admired. She moved Fred over delicately and took his place in the driver's seat. "Sweet dreams gang." She said as she drove them home. Writer's Note Feel free to review (: Locations *Woods **Haunted Mansion *Concert Cast and Characters Villains *Ghost of General Louie P. Drywall *The Weeping Bride *Skeleton Specter *Sheet Ghost *Mutant Pig Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Being tired and falling asleep *This episode is a reimagining of the Scooby-Doo Where are You? episode Haunted House Hang-up Quotes *"Uuhhhhhh... Something about statistics, no wait... Some arcane knowledge about the civil war!" -Daphne Home Media Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Episodes